nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Wooded Kingdom
The Wooded Kingdom is a location in Super Mario Odyssey. It is a forest-themed area encompassed by a geodesic dome and the greater location of Steam Gardens . Its Regional Coins take the form of purple mechanical nuts. Official Description :"Steam Gardens - The world's most advanced greenhouse." ::-In-game brochure, Super Mario Odyssey Layout Power Moons Note: 16 Power Moons are needed to power up the Odyssey. *'Road to Sky Garden': Defeat the Big Poison Piranha Plant at the Iron Road's halfway point. *'Path to the Secret Flower Field': Reach the entrance to the Secret Flower Field. *'Behind the Rock Wall': Inside a small glowing rock *'Back Way Up the Mountain': Inside an 8-bit sequence near the Iron Mountain Path, Station 8 checkpoint. *'Rolling Rock in the Woods': Inside a small glowing rock near the Odyssey. *'Caught Hopping in the Forest!': Catch a Rabbit near the Odyssey. *'Thanks for the Charge!': Ground-pound a glowing spot at the Forest Charging Station. *'Atop the Tall Tree': Capture an Uproot in a south-eastern corner of the kingdom, then climb the tall tree. *'Tucked Away Inside the Tunnel': Inside a nut in a tunnel near the start of the kingdom (where the river flows from). *'Over the Cliff's Edge': *'The Nut 'Round the Corner': *'Climb the Cliff to Get the Nut': Inside a nut at the end of a tunnel near the start of the kingdom *'The Nut in the Red Maze': Inside a nut at the Iron Road. *'The Nut at the Dead End:' *'Cracked Nut on a Crumbling Tower': Inside a nut on a side path between the Iron Road and the Sky Garden Tower. *'The Nut that Grew on the Tall Fence': Found inside a nut on the iron wall near the Iron Mountain Path, Station 8 checkpoint. *'Fire in the Cave': Defeat a Fire Bro hidden behind the iron wall at the Iron Road: Entrance area. *'Hey Out There, Captain Toad': Talk to Captain Toad, who is found on an isolated platform at the far-eastern side of the kingdom. *'Love in the Forest Ruins': Usi a Goomba Tower to interact with Goombette near the Forest Charging Station. *'Inside a Rock in the Forest': Found by capturing a Sherm and taking it to the start of the kingdom, where a rock can be found and destroyed. *'Shopping in Steam Gardens': Purchase it from the Crazy Cap Shop for 100 yellow Coins. *'Nut Planted in the Tower': Inside a nut in the Sky Garden Tower. *'Stretching Your Legs': Capture an Uproot and bring it to the top of the Sky Garden Tower's interior. *'Spinning-Platforms Treasure': *'Make the Secret Flower Field Bloom': Making all the flowers in the Secret Flower Field bloom. *'Rolling Rock in the Deep Woods': *'Glowing in the Deep Woods': *'Past the Peculiar Pipes': *'By the Babbling Brook in Deep Woods': *'The Hard Rock in the Deep Woods': Destroy a large rock in the Deep Wood after capturing a T-Rex, then ground pound the glowing spot below. *'A Treasure Made from Coins:' Capture a Coin Coffer in the Deep Woods then use it to shoot Coins at a plant sprout in the river. *'Beneath the Roots of the Moving Tree': Capture a tree in the Deep Woods and move it out of the way of a glowing spot beneath. *'Deep Woods Treasure Trap:' Found in a Warp Pipe sprouting from a large tree in the Deep Woods. *'Exploring for Treasure:' Enter a locked door in the Deep Woods (Explorer Hat and Explorer Outfit required). *'Wooded Kingdom Timer Challenge 1': *'Wooded Kingdom Timer Challenge 2': *'Flooding Pipeway': Enter a secret area through a Warp Pipe in the pool of water near the Iron Road: Entrance. *'Flooding Pipeway Ceiling Secret': Hidden in the area with the "Flooding Pipeway" Power Moon. *'Wandering in the Fog:' *'Nut Hidden in the Fog:' *'Flower Road Run:' *'Flower Road Reach:' *'Elevator Escalation:' *'Elevator Blind Spot:' *'Walking on Clouds:' *'Above the Clouds:' *'Secret Path to the Steam Gardens!': Found inside the Iron Cage (accessed via a painting from a different kingdom). *'Found with Wooded Kingdom Art': Analyze the Hint Art near the Odyssey and then traveling to the location shown (in the Sand Kingdom). *'Swing Around Secret Flower Field': Collect a hidden key behind the Secret Flower Field Entrance, then take it to the lock nearby. *'Jammin' in the Wooded Kingdom': Play the correct music for Toad, who is found on top of a cliff l edge near the start of the kingdom. *'Wooded Kingdom Regular Cup:' *'Peach in the Wooded Kingdom:' Talk to Princess Peach who is located at the Observation Deck. *'High Up in the Cave': High up in the cave connecting the starting area to the Iron Road. *'Lost in the Tall Trees': Capture a Glydon and glide to a crate hidden high above the Crazy Cap Shop. *'Looking Down on the Goombas': Found inside a Moon Rock *'High Up on a Rock Wall': Found inside a Moon Rock *'The Nut in the Robot Storeroom': Found inside a Moon Rock *'Above the Iron Mountain Path:' Activate a P Switch near the Iron Mountain Path, then reach the end of the path. *'The Nut Under the Observation Deck': Inside a nut hidden underneath the Observation Deck. *'Bird Traveling the Forest': Found inside a Moon Rock *'Invader in the Sky Garden:' Found inside a Moon Rock *'Hot, Hot, Hot from the Campfire:' ◲ Found by capturing a Fire Bro and using it to light a campfire near Talkatoo. *'Wooded Kingdom Timer Challenge 3': Found inside a Moon Rock *'Moon Shards in the Forest': Found inside a Moon Rock *'Taking Notes: On Top of the Wall': Found inside a Moon Rock *'Taking Notes: Stretching': Found inside a Moon Rock *'Wooded Kingdom Master Cup': Found inside a Moon Rock *'I Met an Uproot!': Found inside a Moon Rock *'Invisible Road: Danger!': Found inside a Moon Rock *'Invisible Road: Hidden Room': Found inside a Moon Rock *'Herding Sheep Above the Forest Fog': Found inside a Moon Rock *'Herding Sheep on the Iron Bridge': Found inside a Moon Rock *'Down and Back Breakdown Road': Found inside a Moon Rock *'Below Breakdown Road': Found inside a Moon Rock Multi Moons *'Flower Thieves of Sky Garden': Defeat Spewart on top of the Sky Garden Tower. *'Defend the Secret Flower Field!': Defeat Torkdrift in the Secret Flower Field. Enemies *Uproots *Fuzzies *Poison Piranha Plants *Goombas *Fire Bros *T-Rex *Goomba Towers *Big Poison Piranha Plants *Sherms *Chain Chomps *Spewart *Torkdrift Gallery Super Mario Odyssey - Sticker Artwork - Steam Gardens.png|Steam Gardens sticker. Super Mario Odyssey - Screenshot_023.png Super Mario Odyssey scrn (7).jpg Super Mario Odyssey E3_2.jpg Names in Other Languages Wooded Kingdom Steam Gardens Trivia *The Wooded Kingdom is based on the 1972 sci-fi film, Silent Running, which is set inside a giant greenhouse dome, populated by robots which merely resemble the Steam Gardeners. Category:Class C articles Category:Location articles Category:Mario locations Category:Worlds Category:Super Mario Odyssey kingdoms